Verzweifelt
by Robin Knight
Summary: Sora ist verzweifelt und betrinkt sich. Riku schämt sich, weil er nicht für seinen Freund da war. Kingdom Hearts, Sora, Riku & Co gehören Square Enix und Disney. Read and Review!


**Verzweifelt**

Es war schon schlimm genug für Sora, dass seine Mutter seinen Vater verlassen hatte, während seiner „Abwesenheit", aber dass sein Vater so spät nachts noch nicht zu Hause war, machte ihm Angst. Wo konnte er sein? Endlich hörte er das leichte Knarren der Tür, als sein Vater das Haus betrat. Sora erschrak als er seinen Vater wie ein Häufchen Elend in der Tür stehen sah. Was war geschehen?

Mitch ging auf seinen Sohn zu, sah ihn verachtend an und sagte voll Hass in seiner Stimme: „Verschwinde aus meinen Augen. Wenn du nicht zwei Jahre weg gewesen wärst, dann wäre deine Mutter noch da und würde nicht einen anderen heiraten wollen. Scheiden soll ich mich von ihr lassen deswegen! Das ist alles deine Schuld, Sora! Verschwinde! Hau ab! Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen!" Sora war geschockt. Das konnte sein Vater doch nicht ernst meinen. „Dad? Dad, das meinst du doch nicht ernst. Leg´ dich hin, du hast zuviel getrunken"., sagte er besorgt. Mitch sah ihn an und erwiderte: „Betrunken oder nicht, dass ist mein Ernst". „Aber …". „Hau ab! Hau endlich ab!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Mitch kurz in seinem Zimmer, um kurze Zeit später zurückzukommen und beiläufig zu erwähnen: „Ach, ja. Deine Mutter lässt dich grüßen und ausrichten du bekommst ein Geschwisterchen". „Mom bekommt ein Baby?", fragte Sora erstaunt. Mitch gab keine Antwort sondern ging in sein Zimmer und ließ Sora alleine und verzweifelt zurück.

Weinend rannte Sora in sein Zimmer und versuchte die verletzenden Worte seines Vaters zu vergessen und die Neuigkeit, dass seine Mutter ein Baby bekam und ihn nun ganz vergessen würde, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er wollte nicht allein sein, nicht jetzt. Er brauchte jemanden mit dem er reden konnte, der ihn in den Arm nahm und ihn tröstete. So beschloss er seinen besten Freund – der seit kurzem mehr als nur ein Freund war – anzurufen und ihn zu bitten ihm in seinem Kummer beizustehen.

Mehr schlafend als wach hob Riku bei seinem Handy ab, hauptsächlich damit es unter seiner Brust nicht mehr surrte. Wie sein Handy dort hinkam, wusste er beim besten Willen nicht mehr. „Hmmmmmmmmmmm?", fragte er schlaftrunken. „Riku? Riku? Riku … kannst du …"., schluchzte Sora. Riku gähnte und rieb sich die Augen bevor er fragte: „Wie spät ist es?" „03.00 Uhr früh. Kommst du bitte rüber?", schluchzte Sora noch immer. „Hmmmnnnmmmmmmmmm"., kam Rikus Antwort. „Riku? Riku?", fragte Sora noch immer schluchzend, doch Riku hörte ihn nicht, da er wieder eingeschlafen war. „Schon gut, ich hab´ verstanden"., mit diesen Worten legte Sora auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in seinem Kissen, um so sein Schluchzen selbst nicht mehr zu hören. Was hatte er getan, dass selbst sein bester Freund nichts von ihm wissen wollte? Sora dachte kurz nach, stand auf, verließ sein Zimmer, sah kurz nach, ob sein Vater noch wach war und verließ dann das Haus und spazierte durch die Straßen bis er auf Wakka traf – der mit zwei Bierdosen „bewaffnet" nach Hause wankte. „Sora! Was machst du denn noch auf? Solltest du nicht schon längst schlafen?", lallte Wakka mehr als er fragte. „Ach, bin nicht müde". „Siehst verstört aus". „Mir geht's gut". Wakka sah Sora an und warf ihm eine Bierdose zu: „Hier das beruhigt". „Aber …"., sagte Sora überrascht. „Los komm´"., gab Wakka zur Antwort und schob Sora in den Hausflur. „Wenn du noch mehr haben willst, es ist genug im Kühlschrank"., erwiderte Wakka lachend.

Sora setzte sich mit Wakka in dessen Wohnzimmer und begann nach einiger Zeit doch das Bier zu probieren, dass Wakka ihm gegeben hatte. Anfangs ekelte ihm vor dem Geschmack, aber nachdem er seine erste Dose getrunken hatte, bekam er Geschmack auf mehr und Wakka gab ihm gerne noch eine zweite, dritte und vierte Dose. Sora merkte, dass der Alkohol ihm zu Kopf stieg, aber seltsamerweise wurde er dadurch noch trauriger, während Wakka sogar über seine eigenen, absolut sinnlosen Witze lachen konnte. Als Sora eine fünfte Dose beginnen wollte, musste er zu seinem Schrecken feststellen, dass er zwar das Bier, dieses aber ihn nicht mochte. „Wakka?" „Noch´n Bier?", lallte dieser lachend. „Nein, danke. Wo – wo ist die – die Toilette?" „Na oben im Badezimmer, wo sonst?" Sora rannte die Treppen hinauf und riss danach fast die Tür aus den Angeln, als er ins Badezimmer rannte. Als er Minuten später noch immer nicht zurück war rief Wakka nach oben: „Alles okay mit dir? Sora?" Sora öffnete die Tür und rief nach unten: „Würdest du Riku bitte sagen, er möge mich abholen. Mir – mir ist so …". Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da sein Magen wieder rebellierte.

Zwei Stunden später wurde Riku abermals von seinem Handy aus dem Schlummer gerissen und ein sehr verstörter – ja fast ängstlicher Wakka war in der Leitung: „Riku! Riku! Komm´ schnell. Ich – ich … hab hier einen „Notfall", der nach dir verlangt". „Hmmm? Wie spät?" „Keine Ahnung, aber Sora …". Plötzlich war Riku hellwach: „Sora? Was – was ist mit ihm?", fragte Riku mit böser Vorahnung. „Ach, der Junge verträgt das Bier nicht so ganz, aber ansonsten …". „**BIER**!?! Du – du hast ihm …"., schrie Riku wütend ins Telefon. „Mann, reg´ dich ab, er wird's über …", lallte Wakka weiter und Riku konnte im Hintergrund eindeutige Geräusche ausmachen, die ihm sagten, dass es Sora absolut nicht so gut ging, wie Wakka es darzustellen versuchte. Hastig zog sich Riku an und lief zu Wakkas Haus hinüber, das nur fünf Minuten von ihm entfernt war. Sein Handy hatte er in seiner Eile zu Hause auf seinem Bett zurückgelassen. „Riku? Riku, bist du noch daAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", rief Wakka plötzlich als seine Haustür aufflog und ein **sehr** wütender Riku hineinstürmte.

Er packte Wakka an den Schultern und drückte ihn gegen die Wohnzimmerwand. „Was hast du dir dabei eigentlich gedacht?", schrie ihn Riku an und hätte ihn am Liebsten erwürgt. „Mann, reg´ dich ab. Er ging vollkommen verheult durch die Straßen. Ich wollt´ ihn doch nur beruhigen …", versuchte Wakka zu erklären. „Wie kann man so blöd sein und einen 15-jährigen mit Alkohol abfüllen?", schrie ihn Riku an. Wakka sah Riku böse grinsend an und begann zu lallen: „Wie kannst du …". Weiter kam er nicht, da Riku ihm die Faust in den Bauch rammte und knurrte: „**Das** geht dich überhaupt nichts an". Danach ließ er Wakka los und lief die Treppen hinauf zum Badezimmer um nachzusehen wie es Sora ging.

„Was – was ist denn los?", fragte Sora stotternd, als er aus dem Badezimmer kam. Anstatt einer Antwort erhielt er eine sehr schmerzvolle und starke Ohrfeige von Riku. „Was? Wofür? Warum?", fragte Sora erstaunt und spürte wie Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. „Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Warum tust du so etwas?", fragte ihn Riku noch immer wütend. Sora brach in Tränen aus, doch bevor er antworten konnte, spürte er, dass ihm schon wieder schlecht wurde, riss die Badezimmertür auf und Sekunden später übergab er sich zum x-ten Mal an diesem Morgen.

Wakka lehnte an der Wohnzimmerwand und hielt sich die Stelle an seinem Bauch, in die er kurz zuvor Rikus Faust zu spüren bekam. „Es tut mir leid"., rief er reuevoll zu Riku hoch. „Mit dir rupfe ich ein Hühnchen sobald du wieder nüchtern bist"., gab Riku mürrisch Antwort. „Was ist mit Sora?" „Ich bring´ ihn nach Hause". Panik machte sich in Wakka breit: „Das kannst du nicht tun! Wenn Onkel Mitch ihn so sieht …". „… bringt er dich um, ich weiß. Viel Spaß im nächsten Leben, Wakka"., ergänzte Riku Wakkas Satz sarkastisch. Sora kam bleich und zitternd aus dem Badezimmer, sah Riku verzweifelt an und stotterte: „Es – es tut mir leid". Riku erwiderte nichts darauf. Sora wollte ihn in die Arme nehmen, doch dieser stieß ihn zurück: „Wir gehen". „Aber …". Riku nahm ihn am Arm und zog ihn die Treppe hinunter ins Wohnzimmer und von dort aus zur Haustür. „Riku …?", fragte Sora leise. „**WAS**?", brüllte Riku noch immer wütend. „Muss – muss ich wirklich nach Hause?" „Wo willst du sonst hin? Vielleicht in eine Bar und dich weiter sinnlos betrinken?", schimpfte Riku und Sora zuckte zusammen. So verärgert kannte er Riku nicht. Sora schluckte bevor er stotterte: „Nein. Ich – ich wollte … ich – ich …". Er konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da ihn erneut ein Weinkrampf überkam und er vor lauter Schluchzen kein Wort mehr herausbekam.

Riku seufzte. Was sollte er tun? Eigentlich wollte er die nächsten Stunden weiterhin auf Sora wütend sein und ihn leiden lassen. Aber konnte er das wirklich? Er tat ihm doch jetzt schon leid und was hatte er denn so Furchtbares getan? Er hatte sich lediglich betrunken, sonst nichts, also warum benahm er sich dann so gemein Sora gegenüber? Aus Sorge? Aus Mitleid? Aus Angst? Oder weil er ihn so furchtbar über alles liebte? So gerne er ihn jetzt auch in die Arme genommen hätte, er tat es nicht. Sora sollte lernen, dass Dummheiten auch unangenehme Konsequenzen nach sich zogen. Deshalb blieb er in seiner verärgerten Stimmung. Riku nahm Sora wieder am Arm und stieß ihn leicht vor sich her, da Sora sich weigerte weiter zu gehen. „Ich will nicht nach Hause. Ich will …", protestierte er und Riku sagt ernst: „Du gehst nach Hause, dein Vater macht sich sicher schon Sorgen um dich". „Nein, tut er nicht. Warum – warum habe ich dich vielleicht sonst um 03.00 Uhr früh angerufen? Weil mir langweilig war?", schrie Sora unter Tränen und Riku erinnerte sich plötzlich wieder an den ersten Anruf an diesem Morgen. Wie konnte er nur so blöd sein? Riku wollte etwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort über seine Lippen, stattdessen schluchzte Sora: „Dad kam sehr spät nach Hause, war total gereizt. Ein Wort gab das andere und dann – dann hat er … dann hat er mich angeschrien und gesagt, es wäre meine Schuld, dass Mom uns verlassen hat. Sie – sie bekommt ein Baby und ich – ich bin ihr dann ganz egal, es kümmert sie ja jetzt schon nicht mehr, was mit mir ist und – und wenn ich nicht …".

Riku schämte sich plötzlich. Anstatt für ihn da zu sein, als Sora ihn brauchte, hatte er zugelassen, dass dieser sich aus lauter Kummer sinnlos betrank. Ein toller Freund war er! „Es tut mir leid, Sora. Ich hätte …". Währenddessen waren sie an Soras Elternhaus angekommen, wo Mitch bereits vor der Haustür auf seinen Sohn wartete. Wakka hatte all seinen Mut zusammen genommen, seinen Onkel angerufen und ihm erzählt, was er getan hatte und er ihn und nicht Sora dafür bestrafen sollte. Mitch selbst tat Leid, was er in seinem Schmerz und in seiner Verzweiflung gesagt hatte und wollte seinen Sohn um Verzeihung bitten. Als er Riku und Sora auf das Haus zukommen sah, ging er den beiden entgegen. „Sora! Riku!", rief er und Sora zuckte kurz zusammen. Jetzt würde es Ärger geben! Doch umso überraschter war er als ihn Mitch in seine Arme nahm und leise sagte: „Es tut mir leid, mein Junge. Ich – ich wollte dir nicht wehtun. Es tut mir leid. Verzeihst du mir?" „Es – es tut mir auch leid. Ich – ich hab´ mich total blöd benommen, Dad. Es – es tut mir leid". Riku war froh, dass sich Sora und Mitch wieder versöhnt hatten und wendete sich ab um nach Hause zu gehen.

„Bis später, Sora. Bye, Mr. Sorika". Sora ließ seinen Vater los, lief Riku nach und rief: „Warte!" Riku blieb stehen und wartete auf Sora. Sora nahm ihn in die Arme, küsste ihn und sagte: „Es tut mir leid, Riku. Ich hab´ mich total blöd benommen. Es tut mir leid". und fügte leise hinzu: „Sehen wir uns später?" Riku drückte ihn zärtlich an sich, küsste ihn auf die Stirn und antwortete: „Mir tut es auch leid, vor allem, dass ich dich geschlagen habe". Dann fügte er lächelnd hinzu: „Ich hole dich dann später ab. Schlaf gut, Kleiner". Bevor er Sora zu seinem Vater zurücklaufen ließ, küsste er ihn auf den Mund und nahm ihn minutenlang nochmals ganz fest in die Arme. Dann übergab er Sora seinem Vater der etwas abseits auf Sora wartete, um ihn nach Hause zu bringen. Sora winkte Riku nochmals kurz zu und ging dann mit seinem Vater ins Haus. Mitch brachte seinen Sohn in dessen Zimmer und brachte ihn zu Bett. Erst nachdem Sora eingeschlafen war, verließ Mitch sein Zimmer und gab sich selbst das Versprechen für sich und seinen Sohn stark zu sein. Sora brauchte ihn und er brauchte Sora und gemeinsam würden sie es schaffen ihren Kummer zu überwinden und ein neues Leben beginnen.


End file.
